Finding Lincoln
CyberChaseZoneFilms2010's movie-spoofs of "Finding Nemo". Cast *Marlin - Lynn Sr (The Loud House) *Nemo - Lincoln (with Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa and Lily as Extras) (The Loud House) *Dory - Anna (Frozen) *Gill - Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Bloat - Hound (Transformers) *Peach - Marion (Thomas and Friends) *Bubbles - Bumblebee (Transformers) *Gurgle - Crosshairs (Transformers) *Deb/Flo - Annie and Clarabel (Thomas and Friends) *Jacques - Drift (Transformers) *Nigel - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid) *The School of Moonfish - Fraggles (Fraggle Rock) *Crush - Bron (The Land Before Time 10) *Squirt - Littlefoot (The Land Before Time) *Mr. Ray - Harold (Thomas and Friends) *Bruce - Diesel 10 (Thomas and Friends) *Anchor - Paxton (Thomas and Frineds) *Chum - Sidney (Thomas and Friends) *Blenny - Scrat (Ice Age) *Anglerfish - Leopard Seal (The Pebble and the Penguin) *Seagulls - Marmosets (Rio) *Whale - Reptar (Rugrats) *Jerald the Pelican - Iago (Aladdin) *Dr. Philip Sherman - Sailor John (Thomas and Friends) *Barbara - Wendy (Gravity Falls) *Darla Sherman - Angelica (Rugrats) *Coral - Rita (The Loud House) *Barracuda - Sabor (Tarzan) *Baby Nemo Egg - *Pearl - Anais (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Ted - Richard (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Tad - Stan Marsh (South Park) *Bill - Randy Marsh (South Park) *Sheldon - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Bob - Gerald Broflovski (South Park) *Fish Roaming Around the Neighborhood - *Mother Fish - Audrey (Home on the Range) *Guppies - Chicks (Home on the Range) *Mr. Johanson - George (Thomas and Friends) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - *Sponge Bed Guppy - *Other Fish Students - Various Human and Animal Kids *Jimmy (Fish Student That Gets Left Behind) - Eugene (Hey Arnold) *Fishes That Nemo Sees Passing by - *Fish Student That Sees Nemo Swimming Out to Sea - Butters (South Park) *One of Divers That Took Nemo - Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb) *Two Pelicans (After the Shark Scene) - Pedro and Nico (Rio) *Patient #1 - *Chuckles - *Squishy - Gizmo (Gremlins) *Jellyfish Forest - The Gremlins (Gremlins) *Sea Turtles - Various Dinosaurs *Sea Turtle Babies - Various Dinosaurs Kids *Sea Turtle That Passes on Marlin's Story - Arlo (The Good Dinosaur) *Three Fish Listening to the Turtle - Mike, Rex, and Bert (Thomas and Friends) *Minnow - Scruff (Thomas and Friends) *Big Fish - Whiff (Thomas and Friends) *Lobsters - *Swordfishes - Donald and Douglas (Thomas and Friends) *Dolphins - Chuck and Leon (Rocko's Modern Life) *Bird Group #1 - *Birds on Lighthouse - *Bird Group #2 - *Pelican #1 - Zazu (The Lion King) *Patient #2 - *Krill Swimming Away - Wildebeest (The Lion King) *Davey Reynolds - Adam (My Gym Partner's a Monkey) *Pelican #2 - Archimedes (The Sword in the Stone) *Other Pelicans - Various Birds *Boy in Waiting Room - Numbuh 4 (Codename: Kids Next Door) *Green Crab - Max (Thomas and Friends) *Red Crab - Monty (Thomas and Friends) *Fish Group Who Get Caught in a Net - Ant Workers (Antz) *Fishermen - *Mike Wazowski (In Credits) - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) Category:CyberChaseZoneFilms2010 Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs